kiiroi tenshi
by evans16
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Issei rencontrait un guerrier venu d'un autre temps, quelqu'un qui n'a jamais abandonné, qui a toujours essayé de remplir la tache qu'on lui avait donné. Quelqu'un qui lui apprendrait le véritable sens de la paix entre les trois factions. Naru/Harem il y aura des filles d'autres animes


**Naruto comme High school DxD ne m'appartient pas. Voici une histoire que j'ai en tête depuis un moment.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Sona Shitori était la présidente du conseil des étudiants de l'académie Kuou . C'était une jeune fille de dix-huit ans qui avait un visage fin, des cheveux noirs coupés en bol, et des yeux violets. Pour tous les étudiants, elle était une étudiante normale avec des résultats excellents, mais la vérité était toute autre. Parce que vous voyez, Sona Shitori n'était pas son véritable nom: elle se nommait Sona Sitri héritière du clan Sitri un clan de démon.

Elle se trouvait juste devant le bureau du proviseur pour lui donner le rapport hebdomadaire du conseil des étudiants. Elle était assis sur un siège devant la secrétaire du proviseur qui était l'une des membres du personnel les plus populaires. Ce n'était pas du tout surprenant pensait Sona en l'analysant. La secrétaire était une blonde ayant à peine la vingtaine, elle possédait des lunettes carrées. Elle possédait des formes plus que plaisantes à regarder. Elle était connue comme la reine de glace par tous les étudiants du fait de son visage sans expression.

Elle regarda en direction du bureau du proviseur et le vit avec trois jeunes hommes. Vu leur uniformes, ils devaient être en deuxième année. Elle les reconnut ensuite et se tourna vers la secrétaire.

« Encore eux? Mais ça fait combien de fois qu'ils sont venus ici?

- Six fois rien que cette semaine, répondit la secrétaire en la regardant.

- Mais on n'est que mercredi, murmura avec incrédulité Sona

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle »

Dans le bureau, les trois lycéens qui étaient connu comme le Trio des pervers se tenaient debout devant un homme blond.

Le premier avait les cheveux coupés très court. Il était connu par la population féminine pour dire des commentaires du genre « Je vais vous violer dans mon esprit ». Il se nommait Matsuda

Le deuxième possédait des lunettes. Il était connu pour être capable de calculer les mensurations d'une fille rien qu'en la regardant. Il se nommait Motohama

Le troisième avait les cheveux châtains en pétard. Il se nommait Issei Hyoudou

L'homme blond, quant à lui avait dans les vingt-cinq ans, son œil droit était bleu et son œil gauche était caché par ses cheveux. Il portait un costume qui avait l'air très cher. Sur son bureau était marqué « directeur Uzumaki Naruto ».

« Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous êtes là? demanda Naruto

- Parce que nous aimons la beauté, dit Matsuba

- Parce que nous sommes honnêtes avec nous-même, dit Motohama

- Nous avons espionné les filles quand elles se changeaient, répondit Issei

- Ding, Ding, Ding, nous avons un gagnant, chantonna Naruto »

Le blond posa ses coudes et joignit ses mains.

« Maintenant, je dois vous choisir une punition », dit-il alors qu'une lueur brilla dans ses yeux. Les trois lycéens déglutirent en voyant cette lueur. Ils s'en souvenaient encore de leur dernière punition. Ils n'avaient jamais su avant ce moment-là à quel point l'académie était aussi grande. « Ah! Je sais, » il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un livre rose. « Savez-vous ce que c'est?

- Icha Icha tactic?!, s'exclamèrent les trois pervers

- Exactement.

- Mais c'est le Saint graal des tous les pervers.

- C'est un tirage limité à moins de vingt exemplaires, expliqua le proviseur

- Oooh...

- Il est en plus signé par l'auteur personnellement. Si je ne me trompe pas, seulement cinq livres ont été signés par l'auteur, ajouta le blond

- Ouaaaaaah...

- Savez-vous ce que je vais en faire?

- Non.

- Ça, dit-il avant de sortir un briquet, de l'allumer. Alors qu'il était à moins de cinq centimètres du livre.

- NON!

- Et pourquoi je m'arrêterais?

- La prochaine fois, nous aurons une punition pire, dit Issei

- Comme quoi?

- On fera cent fois notre ancienne punition, répondit Issei sans penser aux conséquences de sa réponse. Une seule chose comptait : sauver le livre.

- Très bien. Mais vous avez intérêt à respecter votre promesse sinon vous le regretterez. Partez maintenant » alors qu'Issei était à la porte. « Issei, la prochaine fois que tu regardes ma secrétaire comme ça, je te les coupe avec un couteau rouillé, compris? Demanda-t-il avec le sourire le plus lumineux que le lycéen avait vu. Issei hocha frénétiquement avant de sortir. »

Tandis que Sona rentrait dans le bureau, Naruto pensait à Issei, ce gamin avait un [Sacred Gear], il devait surement avoir Ddraig. Il se souvenait encore de cette énergie lors de la guerre entre les trois factions. Il se demandait s'il devait le dire à Rias-chan pour qu'elle le choisisse comme l'un de ses serviteurs...non, elle savait se débrouiller toute seule. Il fallait espérer qu'elle puisse trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer sa vie.

En parlant de Rias, il avait entendu dire que Riser Phenex voulait récupérer sa fiancée. Même si pour lui Rias n'était qu'un trophée. Il voudrait bien s'en occuper mais d'une, il avait l'impression que ce type ne méritait pas qu'il s'en occupe et de deux, Rias devait s'en occuper elle-même. Il fut interrompu par Sona qui commença à lui parler.

« Monsieur, je viens vous donner le rapport du conseil.

- Très bien. Passez-le-moi Sitri-san, dit-il

- Faites attention, quelqu'un pourrait vous entendre, le prévint-elle en regardant autour d'elle comme si elle vérifiait s'il y avait quelqu'un.

- En dehors de nous deux et de ma secrétaire, il n'y a personne à cinquante mètres.

- Très bien. Je voudrais savoir si vous pouviez entrainer l'un de mes pions

- En quoi?

- En escrime.

- Je vais t'envoyer Erica dans la semaine

- Merci, dit-elle en s'inclinant puis partit »

Naruto travailla pendant une dizaine de minutes, se leva et alla voir sa secrétaire qui était devant une photocopieuse.

« Y-a-t-il d'autres rendez-vous, ce matin? demanda-t-il

- Non. Monsieur le proviseur, dit-elle

- Nous somme seuls, Arturia-chan, la prévint Naruto alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras

- Désolé, Mons...Naruto-kun, répondit Arturia-chan

- J'aimerais aller plus loin..., commença le blond

- On ne peut pas, le prévint sa secrétaire

- Mais j'ai senti quelqu'un arriver, soupira-t-il avec regret en la lâchant. À ce moment-là une tornade rouge arriva en trombe dans son bureau.

- C'est vrai que tu as accepté d'entrainer Sona. Mais pourquoi as-tu accepté...? Dit-elle d'une traite avant de s'arrêter lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte que ses interlocuteurs se retenaient de rire.

- Oui, moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir, dit le blond avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir la rousse.

- Je suis désolé de mon comportent, dit-elle en s'inclinant pour s'excuser.

- Ce n'est rien, dit Naruto. Alors quel est le problème?, demanda-t-il

- J'ai appris que tu avais envoyé l'un des tiens pour entrainer l'un de pions de Sitri. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fais avec moi?

- Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé.

- Oh, dit-elle avant de continuer. Cela veut-il dire que tu voudras peut-être entrainer Kiba?, demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Pas de problème, répondit-il. Il se tourna vers Arturia. Ça ne te dérange pas d'aller entrainer Kiba Yuuto?

- Pas de problème. Dis à Yuuto de venir me voir Samedi à sept heures.

- Merci, s'inclina Rias.

- En fait, je voulais savoir où tu en étais avec la formation de ton clan? Demanda le blond

- J'ai déjà un cavalier, une tour, une reine, énuméra-t-elle. Et un fou mais...

- Je sais le problème avec lui. Sinon as-tu une personne que tu voudrais?, demanda-t-il

- Issei Hyoudou, répondit-elle. Je suis sûre qu'il a un [Sacred Gear]. Peux-tu me dire des informations sur lui?

- Non.

- Hein?! Mais pourquoi?

- Où serait mon amusement dans tout ça? La rousse lui fit la moue. Oh non, jeune fille. Ça ne marchait pas quand tu avais huit ans, ça ne marchera pas maintenant, il n'entendit pas sa secrétaire tousser après cette déclaration, ou du moins, il ne laissa rien paraître.

- Très bien, bougonna-t-elle. Sinon je voulais te dire que mon frère t'invite dimanche pour diner, il voulait savoir si c'était bon pour toi. »

Naruto leva un sourcil : « Je ne savais pas que ton frère pouvait être mature.

- Il ne l'a pas dit comme ça, confirma Rias

- Il l'a sûrement dit du genre : Naru-chan a intérêt de venir sinon je révélerais ses secrets à tout le monde, fit le proviseur dans une bonne imitation de Sirzech.

- C'est ça, dit Rias un peu ennuyée par le comportement enfantin de son grand-frère

- Dis-moi, Quel est le secret qu'il voulait dire? Demanda la blonde

- Apparemment ça a à voir avec Miami, répondit Rias, elle ne remarqua pas une veine apparaître sur la tête de Naruto

- Oh, il a voulu dévoiler ce secret, hein? Dit-il visiblement énervé. Tu peux dire à ton frère que je vais venir et je vais aussi prendre plaisir à lui donner des leçons, finit-il avec un sourire sadique »

Rias ne put s'empêcher d'être désolée pour son frère, tous le monde dans les enfers avait entendu parler des « leçons » que Naruto aimait donner à ceux qui ne se comportaient pas comme il fallait. Tous avaient été traumatisés à vie par ses leçons. Mais étrangement, le seul à ne pas réellement comprendre était Sirzech qui avait des leçons presque mensuellement. Certains avaient fait des paris pour savoir combien de temps, il allait tenir sur ces leçons. Même les membres de la pairie de Sirzech et Naruto avaient fait des paris.

« Sinon. Voulais-tu quelque chose d'autre?, demanda Naruto

- Non... je crois que c'est tout, dit-elle. À plus Naruto

- À plus Rias-san, dit Arturia

- À plus Rias-chan. »

Rias sortit et le blond soupira. La rousse avait vraiment le caractère des Uzumaki. Il pourrait presque croire que c'était sa descendante. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, c'était possible vu la vie qu'il avait eu.

« Alors, dit la blonde, attirant l'attention du blond. Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de Miami?

- Oh...Tu sais... C'est...Tu vois...C'est une histoire amusante, » tenta-t-il de s'expliquer, il vit Arturia se rapprocher lentement de lui tel un prédateur. Autant des fois ça lui aurait plu mais vu le regard qu'elle lui lançait, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait s'estimer heureux s'il réussissait à s'en sortir vivant.« C'est...tu vois... c'est important de laisser des mystères dans un couple comme ça ça donne plus l'occasion de se connaître.

- Arrête de raconter des conneries. Et dis-moi la vérité

- Je...Il...Je...Sirzech, il... et moi, j'ai..., elle se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui lorsqu'il fut sauvé par un envoyé de Dieu. Enfin presque. Le téléphone sonna.« Ouf sauvé par le gong », murmura-t-il se précipitant pour répondre au téléphone. « Allô? Ah. C'est toi, fit-il

- _C'est comme ça que tu réponds à l'un de tes meilleures amis_, entendit Arturia. C'était encore ce vieux pervers. Elle soupira et alla s'occuper de certains dossiers importants. Elle entendit Naruto rire.

- Tu sais très bien que je suis toujours impatient d'entendre parler de tes nouvelles. J'y pense, je ne savais pas que tu avais réussis à sortir du volcan.

- _Tu veux dire : le volcan dans lequel tu m'as poussé_, fit la voix d'homme

- Eh! C'est toi qui avait commencé en essayant de m'enfouir sous un kilomètre de terre.

- _Et toi avant, tu m'avais laissé dans cette dimension horrible!_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si horrible?

- _Tout ce qui était coquin était bannis! Seuls étaient autorisés les livres qui parlaient d'amitié entre homme! C'était horrible!T'imagines ça? Ne plus pouvoir lire Icha Icha?! J'en fais encore des cauchemars!_, dit la voix d'un ton plaintif

- Je peux te comprendre, dit Naruto. Mais avant tu m'avais laissé à 8000 mètres sous le niveau de la mer.

- _Mais avant tu avais..._

- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas me remémorer mes souvenirs, interrompit Naruto. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles.

- _Ah oui! C'est vrai. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais laisser l'un des membres de ma faction rentrer dans mon école._

- Comment s'appelle-t-il?

- _Elle s'appelle Raynare mais elle sera connue sous le nom de Yuuna Amano._

- Ça ne me dérange pas.

- _Merci._

- Mais je dois te prévenir qu'elle devra laisser son avis sur les démons ou n'importe quelle race en dehors de cette école, dit le blond d'une voix sérieux

- _Je sais._

- Tu le sais déjà mais je veux te prévenir que je suis entièrement neutre. Les querelles entre les trois factions ne me concernent donc pas. Cette école accepte des individus de n'importe quelle faction, pas seulement les vôtres. Je veux te faire comprendre que cette école n'a pas à devenir le champ de bataille pour vos querelles incessantes, compris?

- _Compris._

- Tu peux lui dire qu'elle pourra venir à partir de lundi prochain.

- _Ok. À plus, mon ami._

- Toiaussi. À plus. »

Naruto raccrocha le téléphone avant de soupirer.

« _Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je vais n'avoir que des problèmes?_ »

« Arturia. Prépare les papiers habituelles.

- Ceux pour les non-humain?

- Oui.

- Pour combien de personnes?

- Je pensais que tu écoutais notre conversation, dit-il la faisant rougir. C'est pour une seule personne.

- Je vais préparer ça tout de suit, dit-elle en sortant du bureau

- C'est plus dur que prévu de garder la paix, murmura le blond. Mais je t'ai promis, Ero-sennin que je réussirai. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses, pas vrai mon ami?, dit-il en touchant son œil gauche »

* * *

**Voilà chapitre fini! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Le prochain chapitre sortiraquand j'aurais avancé sur d'autres mrojets. Je veux aussi demander si quelqu'un n'a pas une meilleure idée de titre, Pm-moi ou laissez une review.**

**merci **


End file.
